1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for use in a motor vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a steering wheel assembly having a safety air bag.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various vehicle safety devices are known for protecting the driver of an automobile from impact in the event of an accident. One such vehicle safety device employs an inflatable air bag stored in the steering wheel radially inwardly of the wheel ring, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,205 issued to Dunford et al, for example. When the air bag is operated, a large load due to a large inertial force imposed by the driver is applied via the inflated air bag intensively to the wheel ring, particularly its upper portion, which is inclined to the vertical plane at an acute angle. Conventional steering wheel assemblies with such safety air bags are disadvantageous in that a support member supporting the wheel ring tends to be deflected or bent forwardly under the applied large load, causing the lower portion of the wheel ring to be moved toward the driver. When the steering wheel assembly is thus deformed, the inflated air bag is displaced relatively upwardly, thereby failing to provide a sufficient cushioning effect between the lower portion of the wheel ring and the body of the driver.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the aforesaid drawback of the conventional vehicle safety devices.